Poly(aryl ether) sulfones, in particular poly(biphenyl ether) sulfones (PPSU), that comprise recurring units of formula (1):

are used in a number of industrial applications, including, but not limited to, the manufacture of coatings, packaging and articles for medical applications. In such applications it is often desirable to have a good combination of mechanical properties, in particular high strength and stiffness, and transparency. Although PPSU with desirably high mechanical performances are commercially available on the market, there is still the need for improving transparency.
Polyetherimides (PEI) that comprise recurring units of formula (2):

wherein Ar* and Ar*′ independently represent substituted or unsubstituted divalent aromatic radicals
and blends thereof are also used in the industry. For example, certain blends of a PEI and a polysulfone (PSU) may be suitable for the manufacture of films, molding compounds, coatings etc. For example, in the blends disclosed in WO 83/03417 (GENERAL ELECTRIC COMPANY US) Oct. 13, 1983, the PSU is defined as a polymeric compound having a —SO2— connecting link between two aryl nuclei and is characterised by the structural formula:-(A-SO2-A-B-)b 
wherein A and B are aryl nuclei, or B is either a single bond or also —SO2— and b is the degree of polymerization (generally a positive integer higher than 5) (page 4, lines 5-14). Specific examples of PSU therein mentioned are those comprising the following recurring unit (3):

wherein R2 is C1-C6 alkylene, preferably dimethyl methylene, and b is as defined above
and also those comprising the following recurring units (4) and (5):

Compositions comprising a PPSU and a PEI can be used in fabricating appearance parts for aircraft interiors. Suitable PPSU for this purpose, as disclosed in WO 00/60009 (BP AMOCO CORPORATION) Oct. 12, 2000 comprises structural units of formula (1) as defined above and, optionally, a structural unit of formula (6):

wherein Ar is a monoarylene moiety.